Precious Lives
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: a tragic accident happens that will affect the Gellers and The Bings...C&M and R&R plus a touch of J&P....Complete! Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: Danger In Our House

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
Chapter 1: Danger In The House  
  
Monica checked herself in the mirror for the tenth time. Chandler smiled "Honey you look beautiful" he told her as he fixed his tie. "Thank you honey but you know my mom" she said with a small giggle. "Can you believe they've been together for 40 years" she said. Chandler wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. " I hope we're as happy as they are when we've been together for that long" he said kissing her again. "If you keep kissing me like that we'll never make it to my parents Anniversary party" she whispered   
  
  
The doorbell rang. " I'll get it" Chandler said as he kissed her one more time. He walked out into the living room and opened the door. A teenage girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail was standing there. "Hi Mr. Bing" she said with a smile. "Hello Brenda" Chandler said letting the girl in. "Brianna's already in bed Hannah's watching a video, my niece Emma should be here any minute and there's pizza and soda in the frig if you get hungry" he told her. She smiled "Okay thank you Mr. Bing"   
  
  
Chandler went back into the bedroom. "Mon are you ready" he asked. She smiled "Yes I'm ready was that Ross and Rachel" she asked "No it was Brenda" he replied. They walked back into the living room and saw that Ross and Rachel had arrived. Monica smiled "Great dress Rach" Rachel groaned "Yeah right I look like a whale" She walked over to the sofa where Emma sat. "Now Emma honey you be a good girl alright" she said kissing the top of her head. "Okay mommy" the little girl replied. Monica looked at Hannah "That goes for you too sweeite" she said kissing her daughter. "Okay mommy" she said.   
  
The two couples left, met up with Joey and Phoebe and were on their way to the Geller anniversary party.  
  
  
Sometime later Brenda was sitting at the kitchen table gabbing to her boyfriend on the phone. Hannah and Emma were bored they movie they had been watching had ended some time ago. "I'm bored" Emma whined. Hannah smiled at her cousin. "Wanna see something cool" she asked. "Yeah!" Emma said. "Okay come on" she grabbed her cousin's hand and they sneaked into Chandler and Monica's bedroom.   
  
  
Hannah grabbed the chair from Chandler's desk and dragged it to the closet. She climbed on the chair and pulled down a small wooden box. She placed it on the bed and walked over to the desk and took a key from the drawer and opened the box. She pulled something out. "Look Emma my daddy's gun" she whispered. "Wow" Emma exclaimed "Can I hold it" she asked. "Sure" Hannah said. She went to hand the gun to her but she accidentally dropped it causing it to go off.   
  
  
Hannah began to cry softly as she watched her cousin fall in front of her with a bright red stain forming on her white tee-shirt. She got down on the floor. "Emma" she cried "Wake up" she whimpered as she shook her cousin.  
  
  
Brenda had heard the noise and dropped the phone. She raced into the room and saw Emma laying on the floor with a gun near her and Hannah crying and shacking her. "Oh my God" she whispered as she ran for the phone to call 911.   
  
  
Chandler, Monica, Rachel, Ross, Joey, and Phoebe were returning from the party. When they saw the fire trucks, police cars and an ambulance in front of the building they panicked and raced inside.   
  
  
Chapter 2: How Could This Happen....Chandler and Monica and Ross and Rachel learn what happened to their daughters....Coming Soon. 


	2. Chapter 2:How Could This Happen

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda, and Dr. Prescott are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
  
Chapter 2: How Could This Happen  
  
  
The 3 couples raced up the stairs and froze when they saw the door to Chandler and Monica's apartment was open and two police officers were standing there. Monica panicked. She ran over to the door with Chandler right behind her. "My babies" she cried as she tried to get inside. "Ma'am you can't go in there" one of the officers told her trying to hold her back. "But I live here" she cried. Chandler stepped up " I'm Chandler Bing my kids and niece are in there" he told the officer.   
  
  
Chandler glanced behind the officer and saw Hannah sitting on the sofa sobbing. He pushed past the officer and ran over to the sofa. "Hannah, angel" he whispered as he knelt down in front of her. It was then that he noticed the blood on her shirt. "Oh my God" he whispered "baby tell daddy what happened" he asked "I...I...I didn't mean it daddy I'm...I'm sorry" she whispered "I...I didn't mean to hurt Emma" she sobbed. "Emma" he asked He looked over at his room the door was wide open and there were EMT's and police inside.  
  
  
He stood up and walked slowly to the bedroom door. He gasped at what he saw. Emma was laying on the floor and the EMT's were working on her. He took a step into the room and that's when he saw it laying near Emma. His gun. He stood there in total shock. He couldn't take his eyes off his niece laying so still on the floor. Two screams broke him from his shock. He slowly turned to see Rachel and Monica standing right behind him.   
  
  
"My baby" "Oh my God my baby" Rachel screamed as she pushed her way into the room. She fell to the ground and grasped her daughter's small hand. "Emma baby its mommy please wake up" she cried "Is my baby going to be alright" she asked the EMT. "Well ma'am she's lost alot of blood we have to get her to the hospital" he told the sobbing woman as he lifted the small girl onto a gurney and carried her from the apartment.   
  
  
Rachel and Ross followed their little girl out to the ambulance. "Wh...what happened in here" Monica asked her face streaked with tears. Chandler said nothing he kept thinking about Emma and the gun. He had brought the gun when Brianna was just a baby. He had come home from work to find the police at his house. There had been a break in while Monica had been home with the girls. The girls were fine but the guy had hurt Monica when she walked in on him. He had decided to buy the gun to protect his family but it didn't protect them it destroyed them.  
  
  
He finally crumbled he leaned against the wall and broke down. Monica rubbed his shoulder "Honey she'll be okay" she whispered "We should get down to the hospital Ross and Rachel need us" He looked at her his eyes still filled with tears. "The...the girls" he whispered "Gunther he...he said he'd close Central Perk early and stay with them" she said softly. "No I...I'll stay with them" he whispered "Chandler your brother and sister in law need you" she cried. "I...I can't its...its my fault" he whispered "Wh...what" she asked "They...the girls...they found my...my gun" he sobbed. "My...my niece could die and its...its my fault"  
  
  
Monica looked at him a look of shock on her face. "I'm...I'm sorry Mon I...I know I should have gotten rid of it, all I ever wanted was for my family to be safe" he whispered. One of the officers walked over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing we're going to have to ask you a few questions" he told them. The officers asked them and Brenda several questions.   
  
  
The officers said that had all they needed for now and would be in touch. Monica stood up wiping her tear stained face. "Come on Chandler lets go to the hospital" she whispered reaching for his hand. When he didn't respond she knelt down in front of him. "Chandler what happened it...it wasn't your fault Ross and Rachel know how much you love Emma, they know you'd never intentionally put her in harm's way" she whispered "Please come with me" she said softly reaching for his hand again.   
  
  
Chandler grasped her hand in his. He glanced over at Brenda who still had tears in her eyes. "Brenda" he whispered "Will you stay with the girls until Gunther comes up" he asked. The teenager wiped her eyes with her sleeve. O....okay" she said softly.   
  
  
The cab ride to the hospital was quiet. Chandler and Monica walked through the ER. They spotted Ross sitting with his arms around Rachel both of them crying. "Rach" Monica whispered. Rachel looked up and saw Monica and Chandler standing in front of her. "How's...how's Emma " Chandler asked. Ross glared at him. He stood up "You son of a bitch! What the hell were you thinking having a gun in the same house with my little nieces, with my little girl" he screamed as he shoved him. "I'm...I'm sorry, Ross I'm sorry" he cried.   
  
  
Ross glared at him. "Sorry! Well sorry isn't good enough stay the hell away from my family" he screamed "Ross please I...I never meant for Emma to...to get hurt" Ross let his anger get the best of him as he punched Chandler knocking him to the ground "Yeah well she did get hurt and its your fault" he yelled.  
  
  
"Ross stop it" Monica cried as she knelt down by her husband. "Fighting with Chandler isn't going to help Emma" she said her eyes filling with tears. "It wasn't his fault Ross he loves Emma he loves her like he loves his girls" she cried "The gun shouldn't have been there Mon" Ross whispered "I know that and so does Chandler" she whispered   
  
Chandler stood up "It could have easily been Hannah or Brianna that was hurt" he said softly. "But its not, its my little girl in there fighting for her life and where are your girls Chandler, they're home safe in their beds" Ross said as he began to cry.   
  
  
Rachel stood up and walked over to Ross. "Honey we shouldn't be fighting we're all family and right now we need each other and Emma needs us" she whispered. "But Rach" he whispered "Ross, Chandler loves Emma and she loves him" She paused to look into his eyes "Remember when Emma was 5 and she fell off the swing and broke her arm, we rushed to the ER and Emma was crying and scared to have the doctor put a cast on her arm, I wanted to run in there and hold my baby but you made me stay there and we stood outside the room and watched Chandler comfort her making her laugh and forget about being scared" she whispered "Chandler treats her like one of his daughters just like you treat Hannah and Brianna like your daughters" she said softly.   
  
  
Ross knew that Rachel was right that this was just a freak accident. He looked at Chandler. He had tears in his eyes and so did Monica. "Mon...Chandler...I'm...I'm sorry" he whispered. Chandler and Monica walked over to Ross and the three of them hug. "Aww you guys" Rachel whined as she hugged them too.  
  
  
Joey and Phoebe rounded the corner and saw the group hug and assumed the worst. "Oh no guys what...what happened" Phoebe asked nervously. Monica looked at them "Its along story but everything is okay now" she told them. "Is there any news on Emma" Joey asked with concern. Rachel was about to answer when a doctor with long dark hair walked over to the group. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller" she asked. Ross grabbed Rachel's hand squeezing it softly. "We're...we're the Gellers" he replied   
  
  
The doctor nodded "I'm Dr. Prescott, I was the pediatric surgeon working on your daughter" she informed them. "How's our little girl" Rachel asked "Well Mrs. Geller she's out of surgery but..."  
  
  
Chapter 3: I Know I'll Be In Your Prayers....Ross and Rachel learn of Emma's condition...Coming Soon. 


	3. Chapter 3:I'll Be In Your Prayers

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda, and Dr. Prescott are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
  
Chapter 3: I Know I'll Be In Your Prayers  
  
Ross grabbed Rachel's hand squeezing it softly. "We're...we're the Gellers" he replied. The doctor nodded "I'm Dr. Prescott, I was the pediatric surgeon working on your daughter" she informed them. "How's our little girl" Rachel asked "Well Mrs. Geller she's out of surgery but she's still not out of the woods" she told the couple. "Your daughter is still in critical condition, the bullet punctured her lung and she's breathing with the help of a respirator"   
  
  
Rachel began to cry. Ross wrapped his arms around her. "Dr. Prescott what are my daughter's chances" he asked on the verge of tears himself. "Well Mr. Geller the next 24 hours are critical but she can recover" she told him. "Can...can we see her" Rachel whispered. "Of course "the doctor said "I'll take you to her"   
  
  
Chandler watched them walk away with the doctor. He sat down next to Monica. He buried his face in his hands. Monica could tell he was crying. She wrapped her arms around him. "Its going to be okay Chandler" she whispered "She'll be alright" she said. "A respirator Mon , my little niece needs a machine to breath for her" he cried   
  
  
Ross and Rachel walked into the quiet room. Rachel gasped when she saw her little girl laying there with tubes and wires all over her. She squeezed Ross's hand as they walked over to the bed. She reached out and gently touched her small hand "Emma sweeite mommy and daddy are here with you" she whispered as more tears filled her eyes.  
  
  
They spent the next hour sitting with their daughter praying for her. "Rach honey let me take you to the cafeteria so you can eat something" Ross whispered. "I'm...I'm not hungry" she told him. "Sweeite I know how worried you are about Emma I am too but you need to think about the baby too" he said as he set this hand gently on her stomach. She sighed softly. "Alright" she whispered "But then I'm coming back up here" she told him. She stood up and kissed Emma's forehead. "Daddy and I love you honey, we'll be back real soon" she whispered as she took Ross's hand and left the room.  
  
  
Monica hated to see her husband so upset. She knew how guilty he felt and she wished she could help him. "Chandler" she whispered "Why don't we go see Emma" she said knowing he'd probably not want to. "Mon I...I don't know" She took his hand "Come on she's your niece and you love her" she said softly. "Okay" he whispered as he allowed her to lead him to Emma's room.  
  
  
Chandler froze when he saw Emma laying there connected to tubes and wires. He slowly walked over to the bed with Monica right behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Emma's small hand in his. "Hey kiddo" he whispered "Its...its your Uncle Chandler" he said softly. "I'm...I'm so sorry... I...never wanted you to...to...get hurt" he said as tears filled his eyes. "I...I...love you Emma...I love you...so....so much" he cried. Monica had tears in her eyes too as she wrapped her arms around him. "I promise you, your cousins, and Aunt Monica that I...I'll get rid of the gun" he whispered as he turned his head and leaned in to Monica's chest.  
  
  
Ross and Rachel had been standing in the door way and heard everything that Chandler said to their little girl. Rachel walked in and over to him. "Chandler " she whispered. He looked up and saw Rachel standing there. "Thank you" she said as she hugged him. Ross walked over "Emma's lucky to have you" he said. "You...you should go home Hannah needs you" he whispered "We'll call you if there's any change"  
  
  
Monica and Chandler hugged them "If...if you need anything don't hesitate to call us okay" Monica told them. "Okay and tell our niece we love her " Ross whispered "We will" Chandler said. He took Monica's hand and headed toward the door glancing back at Emma as he left.   
  
  
Some time later Chandler unlocked the door and they walked into the quiet apartment. Their bedroom was left like it was. They paused to look in. The gun was still on the floor and there was a blood stain on the carpet where Emma had laid. They tore themselves away from it and headed to the girls room.   
  
  
Brianna was asleep in her bed but Hannah's bed was empty. "Honey where's...where's Hannah" Monica whispered. Chandler had an idea of where she might be. She had a place she liked to hide when she was upset or when she would be in trouble. "I think I know where she is" he told her as he left the room. He walked across the hall to Joey and Phoebe's apartment. It was quiet inside because they were still at the hospital with Ross and Rachel. He heard soft muffled crying. He walked to his old room that Phoebe said she would someday turn into a nursery when her and Joey started their family.   
  
  
Chandler opened the closet door and there she was curled up in a little ball crying. He knelt down by her. "Hannah, angel" he whispered. She looked up at him but she didn't say anything. He had been so worried about feeling guilty that he hadn't thought of how this was all affecting his 6 year old daughter. "Sweeite come here and talk to daddy" he whispered holding his arms out to her but she still didn't move. She looked almost like she was afraid of him. He sat down next to her. "Daddy's gonna be right here okay" he whispered hoping she'd come around and talk to him.  
  
  
Chapter 4: I'm Sorry Daddy.... Hannah and Chandler talk....Coming Soon  
  
Author's Note: This chapter may not be all that good but I thought Hannah would have problems with this whole thing too so the next chapter will deal mostly around Hannah but there will be a little about Emma and her parents too. As always read, review, and leave any suggestions....Happy Reading!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry Daddy

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda, and Dr. Prescott are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
  
Chapter 4: I'm Sorry Daddy  
  
  
Chandler yawned and stretched his legs as he watched his daughter still sitting in the corner crying. He wished she'd come over to him and talk to him.   
  
  
Hannah glanced over at her daddy sitting against the wall not to far from her. She was afraid to talk to him. She was sure that him and mommy hated her as well as Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel. Hannah and Emma were so close they were more like sisters than cousins. She just wanted her to see the gun. She didn't even know there were any bullets in it. She was worried about her cousin. She was afraid Emma might have gone to heaven like mommy's Nana and daddy's grandma. She glanced over at her daddy again. He was starting to doze off. She slowly crawled over to him.  
  
  
"Daddy." she whispered. Chandler opened his eyes and saw a little pair of blue eyes looking at him. "Daddy please don't hate me" Hannah cried as she crawled in to his lap. "I could never hate you angel." Chandler whispered as he gently stroked her hair. "Does...does mommy hate me." she whimpered. "No sweeite mommy loves you and so do I" he whispered. "I...I bet Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel hate me." she cried. "No they don't, they love you angel." he said softly. "Daddy" she whispered. "Yes honey." he said gently. "Did...did Emma got to...to heaven like great Nana Geller and great grandma Bing." she whispered.   
  
  
Chandler looked at her. He wasn't to surprised by her question. She was only six but she knew about death. Monica had told her about her Nana that had died years before Hannah was born and she was just four when Chandler's grandmother had died. "No sweeite." He whispered "Emma didn't go to heaven she's in the hospital and she's very sick." Hannah began to cry again. "I'm sorry daddy." she cried. "Its all my fault I made Emma sick." She whimpered. "No its not your fault angel its...its daddy's." He said softly. "He shouldn't have had a...a gun house" he whispered as tears began to fill his eyes.   
  
  
Hannah hugged him. "Don't cry daddy." she said softly. "Hannah?" he said. "How'd you...how'd you know about the gun." He asked. "I...I saw you with it." she whispered. " What? When?" he asked "When Brianna was a baby she...she was crying and mommy was busy and told me to get you and...and you were sitting at your desk with it in...in your hand." she told him. " I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry." she cried. "I...I just wanted to show it to Emma I...I didn't know she'd get hurt" she cried into her dad's shoulder.  
  
  
"Shh its okay angel I know you didn't." He said softly has he gently rocked her in his arms like he did so many times when she was a baby. "I'll never touch it again daddy I promise." she cried. "I know sweeite" he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Because daddy's getting rid of it." He whispered. She looked up at him. Her eyes still watery with tears. "I...I love you daddy" she said softly. He smiled :I love you too baby." He stood up with her in his arms. "Lets go home mommy's probably worried about us."   
  
  
Chandler left the apartment and walked across the hall to his apartment. He walked in to find Monica sitting on the sofa crying softly. "Mon, honey what's wrong" he asked gently. She looked up at him but didn't say anything. He sat down beside her. "Sweetheart what is it" he asked again. She looked at him and Hannah sitting in his arms. "Its...its Emma." she whispered.   
  
  
Chapter 5: Something's Wrong...What's Happening with Emma now? Coming Soon.   
  
Author's Note: Okay I know I said there'd be some Emma, Rachel, and Ross in this chapter but I didn't know how to fit it in so its just basically Chandler and his little girl talking. More to come soon! And as always please read and review! Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5:Something's Wrong

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda, and Dr. Prescott are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
  
Chapter 5: Something's Wrong  
  
  
"Emma what about her" Chandler asked getting worried. "J...Joey called. "she whispered. "He said they had to...to rush Emma back into surgery" she cried. "What!? Why!?" he asked. "I...I don't know I...I couldn't understand him" she whimpered. "Rachel and Ross are a mess I...I told Joey we'd be there" she whispered. "Okay but what about the girls" he asked softly. "Daddy I wanna go with you and mommy" Hannah whispered. "I don't know about that sweeite" Chandler whispered as he gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. "But daddy I wanna see Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross and...and Emma" she whined her eyes filling with tears. "Please daddy" she asked. Chandler sighed she had the same pouty look as her mommy. "Okay" he whispered.   
  
  
Monica looked at him. "Chandler, do you think its wise to bring her there?" she asked. "Honey she needs to see them , she thinks they hate her" he whispered. Monica was about to say something when a knock at the door interrupted her. "I'll get it" Chandler said standing up and walking over to the door. He was surprised to se his mother standing there. "Mom what brings you here" he asked.   
  
Nora Bing looked at her son. "Monica called me darling, she asked to sit with the girls" she said walking in to the apartment. "Chandler" she started "Monica told me what happened here tonight." she said as she began to raise her voice. "What the hell possessed you to bring a gun in to the same house as my little granddaughters" she yelled. Chandler glanced over at Monica. "Oh no don't get mad at her for telling me!" Nora spat out. "You're my only child Chandler, and those two precious little angels are my grandbabies" she whispered. "and believe it or not I love you, Monica and those girls and when I think about what could have happened" She said softly.   
  
  
Chandler looked at his mother and was surprised to see the tears in her eyes. "I...I'm sorry mom" he whispered as he hugged her "You don't have to worry I'm getting rid of the gun" he told her. "and...and Monica, the girls, and I we love you too" he said tears filling his eyes too. She brushed away a tear from her son's cheek. "I'm glad to hear it" she whispered "Now you better get going the rest of your family needs you" she said gently. "Okay thank you mom" he replied.   
  
  
Monica brushed away the tears that were in her eyes. "Yes Nora thanks for coming" she whispered. Nora went over and hugged her daughter in law. "You're welcome honey and its mom okay" she said. Monica nodded. "Okay mom Brianna's asleep so you shouldn't have any problems" she informed her. "What about Hannah" Nora asked. "I'm gonna go with daddy, okay grandma" she whispered. Nora smiled "Okay sweeite" she whispered as she kissed the top of her granddaughter's head. She pulled Monica to the side "Are you sure she should go" she asked. Monica sighed softly. "She wants to see her aunt and uncle plus she's kind of glued to Chandler" she whispered as she glanced at her daughter who had her arms tightly wrapped around Chandlers neck.   
  
  
Nora nodded "Okay don't worry about Brianna she'll be fine" she said. "I know" Monica replied as she walked over to Chandler and took his hand. He glanced at Nora. "Thanks again Mom we'll call you if there's any news" She nodded as she watched her son and daughter in law leave.   
  
  
Sometime later Chandler and Monica walked in to the waiting room. Rachel was in Ross's arms and they were both crying. Phoebe had her head on Joey's shoulder crying softly and Joey looked like he was close to tears too. "Guys how's... how's Emma" Monica whispered. The four looked up to see them standing there with Hannah. "She's in surgery" Rachel cried. "She...she started bleeding internally" Ross whispered. "Daddy put me down" Hannah whispered. Chandler set her down and watched her as she walked over to Ross and Rachel.  
  
  
"Uncle Ross, Aunt Rachel I...I'm sorry I hurt Emma" She paused "It...it was my fault I...I should be hurt not Emma" she whispered as she began to cry. Ross looked up at his niece "Oh honey that's not true its not your fault it...it was an accident" he said softly. "Sweeite don't say that we'd be just as sad if you were hurt" Rachel gently told her niece. "Do...do you and Uncle Ross hate me" Hannah whispered. "Of course not honey we both love you so much" Rachel whispered as she hugged her niece. "Aunt Rachel's right Hannah we could never hate you because we love you" Ross added as she hugged her too.   
  
  
Monica had her arm around Chandler and her head resting on his shoulder. She began to cry softly as she watched and listened to her daughter. She seemed so grown up for a six year old. "Sweeite why don't you go to the cafeteria with Uncle Joey and Aunt Phoebe" Monica told her. "But mommy I'm not hungry" she whined. Joey knelt down in front of her. "I'm hungry" he told her. "You're always hungry Uncle Joey" she said with a small smile. "Yeah okay so why don't you keep Uncle Joey and I company" Phoebe said. Hannah sighed "Okay" as she followed them out of the room.  
  
  
Hannah whined a little" She complained. "I know they're gonna talk about how sick Emma is" she whimpered ""I wanna be older nobody tells me anything" She complained. Joey picked her up. "Okay sweeite what if Aunt Phoebe and I tell you something that nobody else knows yet" he asked. "Okay" she said smiling a little. "Okay but you promise you won't tell anyone" Phoebe said. Hannah nodded "I promise Aunt Phoebe" Joey smiled "Aunt Phoebe is gonna have a baby." Hannah looked at them "No way!" she exclaimed. "Way!" Phoebe said giggling "Wow I'm gonna have two new baby cousins!" she squealed. Aunt Rachel's gonna have a baby and so are you Aunt Phoebe" She paused. "Wouldn't be cool if mommy were to have a baby too" she said excitedly.   
  
  
Phoebe squeezed Joey's hand softly. "Well looks like Uncle Joey did it again" she said smiling. "Look how happy you made her" He nodded as he watched the little girl bouncing down the hallway toward the cafeteria. " I know but can we please eat now I'm starving" Joey said with a giggle. Phoebe just rolled her eyes as they continued to the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
Monica sat down next to Rachel. "Rach how...how serious is this?" She asked. Chandler sat down too. "how did they discover she was bleeding internally?" he ask. "I...I don't know we were just sitting there with her when these alarms started sounding" Rachel whispered as more tears filled her eyes. "The doctor came running in and the nurse made us wait outside" Ross added. "We were out there for a while before the doctor came out and told us that our baby" Rachel stopped as she began to cry harder. "The doctor said she missed a part of her injury so they had to back in and fix the damage" Ross finished as he pulled Rachel into his arms.   
  
  
"Oh my God" Monica whispered as tears filled her eyes too. "Ross have you...you called mom and dad" she asked. "No I...I didn't want to ruin their anniversary" he whispered. "Emma is their granddaughter they'd want to know" she replied. He nodded "You're right Mon, I...I'll go call them" he whispered as he stood up. "I'll be right back Rach" he said as he kissed the top of her head.   
  
  
Dr. Prescott walked into the room. Rachel saw her and suddenly got very nervous. She didn't even realize she had grabbed Chandler's hand and squeezed it. "Mrs. Geller" the doctor started. "Emma is back in recovery but there were some complications. Rachel tightened her grip on Chandlers hand only to hear him wince. "I'...I'm sorry" she whispered. "Its okay Rach if my hand can survive both of Mon's labors it can survive this" he told her gently. Monica shot Chandler a look and then looked back at the doctor. "What's...what's wrong with my niece what kind of complications were there" she asked.   
  
  
Dr. Prescott sighed softly. "Mrs. Bing I'm afraid your niece is....  
  
  
Chapter 6: Miracles Can Happen...What is Emma's condition!?....Coming Soon!  
  
Author's Note: I'm not a doctor nor am I in any type of medical field. So I have no idea if the medical/surgical stuff is right. Heck I just know what I learn from watching ER! LOL. I'm trying my best to make this as real as I can. So I apologize if any of the medical/surgical stuff in this chapter or the next one are wrong. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up soon. As always happy reading and please drop a little review! Thanx! :) 


	6. Chapter 6:Miracles Can Happen

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda, and Dr. Prescott are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
Chapter 6: Miracles Can Happen  
  
  
Dr. Prescott sighed softly. "Mrs. Bing I'm afraid your niece is in a coma." Monica's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed Chandler's other hand. "She....she's going to wake up right" she asked. "I couldn't say for sure Mrs. Bing, even if she does wake up its possible that she may have brain damage" she said gently. Rachel's tears turned to sobs "Brain...brain damage but how she was shot in the chest "Rachel cried. "Well during the surgery Emma's heart stopped and her brain was deprived of oxygen for several minutes while we worked to get her heart pumping again." She said softly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Geller I wish the news were better but I wouldn't give up just yet she's a strong little girl she has a good chance of beating this" Dr. Prescott said.   
  
  
Dr. Prescott left just as Joey and Phoebe were returning. Hannah saw her mommy and aunt sobbing and her daddy looked like he was near tears. She ran over to Chandler. "Daddy what...what happened did Emma go to heaven" the little girl asked her blue eyes filling with tears. Chandler picked her up and set her on his lap. "No honey Emma didn't go to heaven but she is sicker" he paused "She's in...in a coma" he whispered. He heard Phoebe and Joey gasp. "What's a coma daddy "Hannah asked. "It...it means that Emma is in a deep sleep angel" he said gently. "Will...will she wake up" she cried. "I don't know baby" he replied.   
  
  
Jack and Judy Geller came rushing in with Ross. When Judy saw Chandler she glared at him. "I can't believe he'd have the nerve to be here" she whispered loudly to her husband. Jack could tell that her little comment had upset both Chandler and Monica. Rachel got up and went over to Ross. "Emma is in a coma and if she wakes up she could have brain damage" she cried as she buried her face in his chest. "What!?" Judy gasped. "You!" she yelled "You did this" she said pointing her finger at Chandler. Hannah slid off of his lap. "No grandma I did it I hurt Emma and made her go to sleep not daddy" she cried as she ran from the room.   
  
  
Monica was furious "Why mom why did you say that can't you just be here for Ross and Rachel" she said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my daughter." She started towards the door. Chandler stopped her. "Mon I'll go its obvious I'm not wanted here" he said as he glared at Judy. Ross looked at him. "Yes you are Chandler, Rachel and I want you here" he whispered. "Thank you" he said softly as he walked out the door.   
  
  
Chandler scanned the halls of the hospital looking for Hannah. He was walking past a supply closet when he heard muffled crying coming from inside. He set his hand on the door knob. He couldn't help thinking about the last time he was in a hospital supply closet. It had been the day Emma was born. He and Monica had decided to try for a baby and they snuck off to a supply closet only to be caught by Monica's dad. He sighed softly as he opened the door.   
  
  
She was sitting in the corner in between some buckets with her arms around her knees crying softly. Chandler slowly walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her. "Come here sweeite" he said gently holding his arms out to her. She let go of her knees and cuddled into her father's embrace. "I hate her" she cried. "Who honey" he asked softly. "Grandma Judy" she replied. Chandler looked at her. "You shouldn't say that angel, Grandma Judy loves you very much" he said. "But she was mean to you daddy." She whispered.   
  
  
Chandler hugged his daughter. "I know honey, she's just worried about Emma" he whispered. "Daddy does Grandma Judy love you" she asked. Chandler wasn't sure how to answer that. He wasn't really sure what Judy's feelings were. There were times when he thought she loved him, like when his girls were born, but there were also times when he felt that she hated him. "Yes sweeite she loves me" he told her knowing it could be hard to explain the truth to her.   
  
  
Hannah nodded. "You know I love you right daddy" He smiled "Yes, and I love you too" he said kissing the top of her head. "Can I go see Emma" the little girl asked. Chandler nodded as he stood up with Hannah in his arms. They walked to Emma's room. "Hannah before we go in daddy needs to talk to you" he said gently. She nodded. "Angel when you see Emma she's gonna have wires and tubes all over her those tubes and wires are giving her medicine and helping her breath , and she's going to be asleep" he said softly. "Can I talk to her" she asked. "Sure you can sweeite, maybe she'll hear you and wake up" Chandler told her.  
  
  
They walked into the room where the only sounds were the machines beeping. Chandler sat down on the chair by Emma's bed. Hannah sat on his lap. She reached out and gently touched Emma's hand. "Hey Emma its Hannah I...I'm sorry I hurt you" she cried. "Please wake up now so we can play" she whimpered. "Daddy is here too Emma" she whispered "Talk to her daddy" she whispered. Chandler stroked the little girl's hair. "Hey kiddo its Uncle Chandler ,I agree with Hannah I think you should wake up" he paused "We all love you so much honey" he whispered.   
  
  
They sat there with Emma talking to her and asking her to wake up. Hannah and fallen asleep on Chandler's lap and he began to dose too. He jumped when he felt something touching his arm. He looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. What he felt was Emma's fingers brushing against his arm. He smiled "Emma sweeite you're awake" he exclaimed. He couldn't wait to tell everybody. He was about to get up when she reached for his hand. "You want me to stay" he asked. She nodded. "Okay" he whispered. He heard the voices of Ross, Rachel, Monica, and her parents coming toward the room. He couldn't wait for them to see Emma, to see that she was awake.  
  
  
Chapter 7: Our Prayers Were Answered....What will Everyone's reaction to this little miracle be...Coming Soon!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Our Prayers Were Answered

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda, and Dr. Prescott are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Our Prayers Were Answered  
  
  
Chandler heard the voices of his wife, sister in law, brother in law and his in laws getting closer. The door opened and Judy Geller stepped in followed by Rachel, Ross, Jack and Monica. "What's he doing in here" she said "Haven't you caused enough damage" she snapped. Chandler looked at her. "Judy if you'd stop yelling at me for one second and look at your granddaughter you'd see she's awake" he yelled. She glanced and Emma and was surprised to see her blue eyes looking back at her  
  
  
Silent tears ran down Emma's cheeks as she watched her grandma and uncle fighting. "Emma sweeite its grandma" Judy whispered as she pushed Chandler out of the way causing him to lose the grip he had on her hand. She kept reaching for Chandler's hand but Judy wouldn't him close enough to take her hand. More tears filled the little girl's eyes. Ross walked over to Judy. "Mom can't you see you're upsetting her, she wants her uncle" He told her. "Ross sweeite she's just scared that's all" she said sweetly. Monica felt like gagging. No matter what Ross said or did their mother was always so sweet to him and it was sickening to watch.   
  
  
Ross looked at his daughter. He gently brushed away one of her tears. "Emma, sweetie tell daddy what's wrong are you scared like grandma said" he asked. She shook her head no. She looked at her daddy. She balled her hands up in to fists she punched the air and then pointed at Judy and Chandler. Ross wasn't sure what she was saying. Monica who was watching them knew what she meant. She walked over to her niece. "Sweeite are you upset because grandma and Uncle Chandler were fighting" she asked. Emma nodded and tried to reach for Chandler's hand again but Judy blocked her.   
  
  
Rachel was upset now. "Judy please stop it okay just stop it" she yelled "Our prayers were answered Emma is awake we should be happy" she paused "You need to stop blaming Chandler he didn't shoot her and neither did Hannah the gun fell and it went off " Rachel was in tears now. "and one more thing if my daughter wants to hold her Uncle Chandler's hand then let her" she finished.   
  
  
Judy glared at Rachel. "Maybe he didn't shoot her but if he hadn't had a gun in the first place it wouldn't have happened." She replied. "Grandma" a small voice whispered. Judy turned around and saw that all their yelling had waken Hannah. "Daddy got the gun because of what happened to mommy" she whispered. Judy knelt down in front of her. "Hannah what do you mean what happened to mommy" she asked. "A bad man hurt her" she whispered. She looked at Monica and then at Chandler. "What is she talking about" she asked.   
  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly. It was shortly after Brianna was born." He started. "While I was at work some guy broke into the apartment Monica was there with the girls she was coming out of the girls room and surprised the guy" he paused "When I got home there were police in the apartment and Monica was on the sofa crying into Joey's shoulder." He looked at Judy. "The creep beat her up and took off and Hannah was just 4 years old she...she saw that jerk hitting her mother she was afraid to sleep in her room she wanted to always be with Monica because she was afraid if her mommy was alone the bad man would come back and hurt her again"   
  
  
He stopped to brush away the tears in his eyes. "Monica was afraid too she didn't want me to go to work my family was terrified so I brought the gun so they'd be safe so I could protect them" he finished as hr brushed away a few more tears. Monica walked over to him and hugged him. She knew how hard it had been for him to tell that story.   
  
  
Judy stared at him on shock. "My God" she whispered "How come you never told me she asked. "Mom its not something we like to talk about" Monica whispered "Only Joey and Phoebe knew and that's only because Joey came running in when he heard the noise, he scared the guy off" Tears filled Monica's eyes. "He was trying to rape me mom if it wasn't for Joey he would have" she whispered. Chandler wrapped his arms around her.   
  
  
Ross and Rachel were both in shock. They pulled Monica into a hug. "Honey I'm so sorry" Rachel whispered. "It was four years ago Rach I hadn't even thought about it until Emma was hurt" Monica replied. "Mon why...why didn't you ever tell me" Ross asked. "It was hard enough telling Chandler I didn't want to even try telling you" she whispered. "Like I said it was four years ago and I'm fine we should be more concerned with Emma" she told them.  
  
  
Judy stood there in shock tears filling her eyes. "Chandler I...I'm sorry I...I had no idea my daughter and granddaughter had been so traumatized you brought the gun for a good reason" She walked over to him and hugged him. "Emma's accident wasn't your fault, I'm sorry Chandler I'm sorry I blamed you" she whispered. Chandler hugged her back. "Its okay Judy in a way it was my fault Monica always hated having the gun in the house she says the only thing she needs to feel safe is my arms around her" He paused "I'm getting rid of the gun its not worth it, I almost lost my niece because of it and my family is everything to me" he finished.   
  
  
  
Judy smiled a little "Well I'd understand if you disowned me as part of that family" she paused "I think there's a little girl who wants her uncle" she said. Chandler smiled "I'd never do that, I may not like you all the time but I do love you, I mean you created the best part of my life" He looked at Monica and she blushed a little. Judy smiled "Thank you" she whispered "I...I Love you too Chandler I do" she whispered "I know you do" he said hugging her as he walked over to Emma's bed.   
  
  
  
Chandler smiled at the little girl "Hey kiddo" he said taking her hand. Emma tried to smile but it was kind of hard with the tube in her throat. She wanted to talk but because of the tube she couldn't do that either. She looked at him and touched her eye. She could hear her mom getting grossed out. She made a heart with her hands and then pointed at Chandler. He smiled "I love you too sweetie" he said as he gently kissed her forehead.   
  
  
  
Dr. Prescott walked into the room. "I heard that little Emma here is awake " she said with a smile. When Emma saw the doctor she got scared and squeezed Chandler's hand. "Its okay sweetie don't be scared your mommy, daddy, grandma, grandpa, Aunt Monica and I Are all here with you" The little girl calmed down a little. "Hi Emma I'm Dr. Prescott I just want to see how you're doing okay" Se examined the little girl. She listened to Emma's chest several times. Dr. Prescott smiled "Well it looks like she's doing well, we should be able to extubate her in a little while"   
  
  
  
Rachel and Ross both smiled and sighed with relief. "Our prayers really were answered Ross" Rachel whispered. "Yes they were" Ross replied as he glanced over at his little girl.   
  
  
Chapter 8: Nightmares and Recovery....Emma is recovering and Hannah is having nightmares....Coming Soon!  
  
  
Author's Note: I Used one of the many suggestions I have received. I had Chandler explain the events that led him to get the gun to Judy. I'm not sure who's idea it was but you know who you are right! LOL So anyway thanks so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next one deals with Emma's recovery and Hannah having some scary nightmares about the gun and Emma's shooting and a little more. Look for it soon! As always happy reading! Please leave a tiny review! Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8:Nightmares and Recovery

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda, and Dr. Prescott are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
  
Chapter 8: Nightmares and Recovery  
  
  
A week has passed since the accident. Emma is doing better. She still needs a little help with her breathing. Everyone was pleased that she was doing well. Nobody knew that it was Hannah who wasn't doing so well.   
  
  
Things slowly got back to normal in the Bing house. After being out of school for nearly a week Hannah returned to school which she wasn't happy about. Some of the kids in her first grade class found out what happened to her cousin and teased her about it. Hannah didn't listen to them she did what her Aunt Phoebe had said she told her to ignore the other kids when they acted all floopy. She loved it when Phoebe made up her own words.   
  
  
The only part of the day Hannah hated was bedtime. It used to be her favorite time. Her and Brianna would sit on their daddy's lap while their mommy read to them then daddy would tuck them in tickle them and kiss them goodnight. Now she dreaded bedtime because that meant her bad dreams would come back.   
  
  
Hannah and Brianna were sitting in the living room watching Lilo & Stitch. Monica walked in and turned it off "Okay you two time for bed" she said. They both moaned "But mommy we were watching Lilo & Stitch" Monica rolled her eyes "Yeah for like the hundredth time now scoot go brush your teeth and daddy and I will be in to tuck you in" she told them. Brianna raced to the bathroom while Hannah walked slowly.  
  
  
  
Later that night Hannah started to toss and turn in her sleep. She usually dreamt about what happened to Emma but this time her dream was different. She moved around a little more shouting "Daddy!" She sat up and saw she was in her room. She began to cry. The door opened and Chandler walked in. "What's wrong angel" he whispered as he sat down on her bed. "I heard you scream for me" he said. Hannah threw her arms around him and cried even more. "I...I had a bad dream daddy" she cried. "Was it another dream about Emma" he asked softly.   
  
  
  
Hannah shook her head. "No it was different" she whimpered. Chandler brushed away a few of her tears "Do you want to tell daddy about it angel" he asked. "Okay" she whispered. "I was in you and mommy's room I was playing with your gun I dropped it, it went off and...and" she stopped and started crying again. "And what sweeite" Chandler asked gently. "It...it was you daddy" she cried "You got hurt not Emma and you went to heaven" She looked at him. " I don't want you to go to...to heaven daddy" she cried.   
  
  
  
Chandler took Hannah into his arms and gently rocked her. "Shh its okay angel daddy's here he's not going anywhere okay" he whispered. He felt her nod against his shoulder. He held her until she fell asleep. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers up over her. He watched her sleep for a little bit before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He was leaving the room when Monica startled him.   
  
  
"Sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you" she whispered. "Is she alright" she asked. Chandler sighed "She had another nightmare" he told her. "About Emma" she asked. "No this one was about me" he said. "You?" Monica asked. He nodded "Yeah she dreamt that I was the one that got shot and I died" he replied. "She said she didn't want me to go to heaven" he whispered as he glanced back at his sleeping daughter. "You might not you might go in the other direction" Monica said laughing slightly trying to cheer him up.   
  
  
  
"Mon that's not funny" Chandler said. "I'm sorry honey I was only joking" she whispered as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "I know you were its just well I'm worried about her" he whispered. "She'll be okay" she said. "I had nightmares for awhile after my attack but they eventually stopped" Chandler nodded "I know but she's just a little girl maybe we should take her to a child psychologist " he suggested. Monica looked him. "No I'm not sending my baby to a shrink" she shouted "Why" he asked "After my parents divorce my mom sent me to one and I was about Hannah's age" he said.   
  
  
"I said no Chandler!" she yell as she turned and ran into her bedroom. Chandler followed her into the bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed crying softly. "Monica" he whispered as he sat down beside her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he said. She looked up at him. "My mom made me see one when I was Hannah's age she said I wasn't a normal kid that my only friend was food" Monica cried "The doctor he was a creep he never helped me he was worse than my mom he...he told me as long as I was fat and ugly nobody would ever love me" she whispered. "I...I don't want our baby to go through that" she cried.   
  
  
  
Chandler put his arms around her. "Mon I'm so sorry" he whispered "That doctor was a jerk you were never that fat and you were definitely never ugly" he said as he kissed her softly. "Thank you Chandler" she whispered. "No thanks is needed Monica I love you I'll always love you" he looked at her. "We'll wait awhile but if Hannah's nightmares continue for too long we have to at least think about it okay" he said softly. She nodded "Okay" she whispered "and I love you too Chandler" she said softly.  
  
  
  
A few days later Hannah's nightmares were still continuing. Monica and Chandler were at the hospital with Ross and Rachel. They had been visiting Emma. She was asleep so they took this opportunity to go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. "Ross do you remember when mom made me see that awful child psychologist" He nodded "Yeah wasn't he always making you cry" he replied. "Well Chandler thinks we should take Hannah to see one but I don't know" she said. "Why do you think Hannah needs to see one" Rachel asked Chandler. "She's been having nightmares at first they were about Emma but they've gotten worse she dreams that Monica and I as well as you two and Joey and Pheebs get shot and die" He replied.  
  
  
Ross looked at his sister and brother in law. "Mon I agree with Chandler it sounds like her nightmares are pretty bad I mean dreaming that the people she loves most are being shot and killed." He said softly. " I went to a child psychologist for my nightmare" he said. "Ross you dreamt that I was gonna eat you" Monica said "My baby is dreaming about us dying and I don't want some doctor making her feel bad because of it" she whispered as tears filled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Rachel looked at her best friend "Mon she's a six year old girl that has been through something very traumatic, hell its been traumatic for all of us but we're adults she doesn't know how to deal with it the way we do" she said softly. "If you're really worried about it You and Chandler can go with her" Rachel added. Monica nodded "You're right Rach Thank you" she whispered. "Hey that's what family is for" Rachel said with a small smile.   
  
  
  
After their talk with Ross and Rachel Chandler and Monica decided to take Hannah to a child psychologist and they also agreed to accompany her. It had helped Hannah as well as them.   
  
  
A week later Chandler was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons with Joey and Brianna when Monica walked in with Hannah and Phoebe. Chandler smiled at Hannah "Hey angel did you have fun shopping with Mommy and Aunt Phoebe" he asked. "I had lots of fun daddy" she said as she sat on his lap. "Daddy remember the money you got for turning your gun in at the police station" she said. "Yes I do I gave it to you" he said. "Yep and I brought something with it today" she said with a smile.   
  
  
  
Hannah walked over and got a bag from Monica. She walked back over and sat on Chandler's lap. "Here daddy this is for you" she said handing him the bag. Chandler looked inside the bag. He pulled out a Baywatch video and a framed photo of Hannah, Brianna, and Monica and engraved along the bottom of the frame was Chandler's Angels. He looked at Hannah. She smiled. "Mommy said Baywatch was your favorite show and you used to watch it all the time with Uncle Joey and the picture of us the Chandler's Angels was Aunt Phoebe's idea she said there was some old tv show called Charlie's Angels that was also a movie she said it sounded it cute"   
  
  
Chandler hugged her. "Thank you angel but you were suppose to spend the money on yourself" he said. "I know but I wanted to spend it on you daddy because I love you" she said as she kissed his cheek. "I love you too Angel" he said kissing her cheek. After that night Hannah's nightmares never returned.  
  
  
Chapter 9:Homecoming.....Emma comes home to a few surprises.  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay I know there wasn't much Emma in this chapter but I promise she will be in the next one quite alot. I hope you all like this chapter! As always happy reading and Pretty please drop me a review! Thanx! 


	9. Chapter 9: Homecoming

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda, and Dr. Prescott are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:Homecoming  
  
  
Emma was sitting on her hospital bed swinging her feet happily. She was going home today. Her daddy and Uncle Chandler were coming to pick her up. She was glad she was finally going home . She hated spending nights in the hospital away from her mommy and daddy and when she was in the hospital she couldn't play with her cousins, eat her Aunt Monica's cooking or go to the park with her Uncle Chandler and Uncle Joey.  
  
  
She smiled when she saw her daddy and Uncle Chandler come in. They both smiled. "Hey kiddo ready to get out of here" Chandler asked her. She nodded "Am I ever!" she said excitedly. Ross picked her up. "Let's go home sweeite" he said. "Wait daddy" she said "I need to get Hoppy" she said as she reached down and grabbed an old warn stuffed rabbit. Chandler had given it to her when she was little and she' s dragged it everywhere she went since then. Rachel had bought to the hospital for her after she'd been settled in her room.   
  
  
  
Chandler smiled "You still have that thing" he said. She smiled "Of course I do Uncle Chandler he's my favorite" Emma said with a smile. The three of them left the hospital and headed home.  
  
  
  
At Chandler and Monica's everyone was getting things ready for Emma's welcome home party. "Mommy, Brianna and I finished Emma's sign" Hannah said with pride as she showed it to Monica. Monica smiled. "Honey it looks beautiful" she said "We'll hang it up right over here" she said as she stood up on a chair and tacked it to the wall.   
  
  
Rachel came in carrying a bunch of balloons. She set them free once she was inside. They floated to the ceiling. "Wow pretty balloons Aunt Rachel" Brianna told her. She smiled "Why thank you sweeite" she replied. Phoebe followed Rachel in. "Something smells good" she said "I'm starving when do we eat" she asked Monica. "Okay isn't that usually Joey's line" she said with a giggle. "Yeah well I guess my husband is rubbing off on me" she said with a smile. She glanced over at Hannah and smiled. She was the only one who knew the real reason behind Phoebe's sudden change in appetite.  
  
  
Monica was putting the finishing touches on the cake she baked for Emma when Joey walked in with his surprise for Emma. Hannah and Brianna stared at the person that had come in with him. "Mommy that's...that's Aaron Carter!" Hannah shrieked. "Aaron who" Monica asked "Aaron Carter!! Mommy he was on Lizzie McGuire!! He sang I Like Candy!" she said excitedly. "Okay" Monica said still not knowing who he was.   
  
  
Joey and Aaron walked over to the girls. "Aaron these are my lovely nieces Hannah and Brianna" He smiled "Girls this is Aaron Carter" Aaron smiled "Hi" he said as he shook their hands. They both squealed. "Aaron said hi and shook our hands!" they said as they jumped up and down.  
  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. "I can't believe they're getting worked up over some teenage boy" she whispered to Rachel. "Hmm I seem to remember a certain girl going just as crazy over meeting a teenage boy named Kirk Cameron!" Rachel said with a giggle. Monica blushed a little. "That was different" she whispered. "Oh really how" she asked. "It just was" Monica replied as she walked over to Joey. "So how did you manage this" she asked looking at her daughters still extremely excited over Aaron Carter.   
  
  
Joey smiled "Estelle is the Backstreet Boys manager's aunt and Aaron is the little brother of Nick who is one of the Backstreet Boys." He explained "So Estelle owed me a favor, I know that Emma loves Aaron Carter so she talked to her nephew and got Aaron to come" he finished. Joey smiled "Wanna meet him" he asked. Monica nodded "Sure why not" Joey led her over to him. "Aaron this is Hannah and Brianna's mom Monica Bing" Aaron smiled "Hi Mrs. Bing" he said shaking her hand. Monica smiled she was surprised at how well mannered the teen was.  
  
  
Jack and Judy Geller, Leonard and Sandra Green, Nora Bing, arrived. Rachel and Monica hugged their parents and Nora. "I'm glad you're all here Emma will be so happy to see you" Rachel said with a smile. There was a knock at the door "They're here!" Monica said excitedly. She opened the door but it wasn't them. Monica smiled at the boy with his mom's blonde hair and his dad's eyes and looks. "Hi Aunt Monica am I late is Emma here yet" he asked. "No Ben they're not here yet we thought you were them" she said as she hugged her nephew "You're so handsome I bet you have a lot of girlfriends don't you" she said as she let him in. He blushed "Aunt Monica you're as bad as dad" he whispered.   
  
  
  
Ben walked over and hugged his grandparents and his stepmom. "Wow Rachel I think you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you" he said giggling. "Gee thanks" she said with a smile. Hannah and Brianna ran over to him. "Ben look who's here" they squealed. "Aaron Carter" they said as they jumped up and down. Ben followed his little cousins over to meet the star.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Ross walked in "Hey Mon is everything ready." He asked. She smiled "We've been ready" she said. He nodded "Okay I'm going to tell Chandler to bring her in." It was then that he spotted Aaron Carter. "Oh my God Mon its Aaron Carter!" Monica looked at her brother. "Okay" she said. "Umm yeah Emma listens to his cd all the time" Ross said trying to make a quick recovery. "Yeah sure" she said giggling.  
  
  
Ross went out into the hallway. Chandler was standing just outside with Emma in his arms. Ross smiled. "Ready" he said. Chandler nodded "Emma close your eyes" he told his niece as he walked into the apartment. "Can I open my eyes now Uncle Chandler" Emma asked excitedly. "Nope not yet" he said giggling. "Now" she said. "Nope" he replied. "Uncle Chandler!" she whined. He laughed. "Okay open them" Emma opened her eyes. She saw her whole family there and there were balloons and a sign that said *Welcome Home Emma!*, a cake and presents. "Wow and its not even my birthday" she exclaimed.   
  
  
  
Emma then noticed Aaron Carter sitting with her cousins and brother. She screamed. "What's wrong" Chandler asked her. "Its Aaron Carter!" she shouted. "Who?" he asked. "Uncle Chandler its Aaron Carter you know he sings I Like Candy he was on Lizzie McGuire!" she said excitedly. Chandler rolled his eyes "Okay" he said. Monica smiled "Don't feel bad honey I have no idea who he is either" she said with a giggle.   
  
  
  
Emma was having the time of her life. Aaron sang two songs for her. Her mommy showed her the ultrasound picture of the baby. She was very happy when Rachel told her she was going to have a baby sister. Hannah had saved a little of the money that Chandler gave her from turning in his gun and she brought Emma an Aaron Carter doll he even autographed the box for her. Her grandma and Grandpa Geller gave her a cd player with headphones which she loved she said now she could listen to Aaron's cds anytime.   
  
  
Her grandma and grandpa Green gave her a check her daddy said she was to put it in the bank. Ben gave his little sister a remote control barbie car. She said her Aaron doll could drive it. Nora gave her beautiful baby doll. Emma smiled and said she could practice taking care of it so she could help mommy when her baby sister came. Emma had been surprised when she found out Joey had brought Aaron here but it was Phoebe's announcement that really surprised her and everyone else. Her welcome home present to Emma was announcing that she and Joey were excepting a baby. Hannah smiled and said "I knew that."  
  
  
  
Chandler and Monica were the last ones to give Emma her gift. She smiled when she saw the beautiful gold heart shaped pendent engraved on it was "With Love Aunt Monica & Uncle Chandler. She told them she loved it and Chandler gently fastened it around her neck. Monica smiled nervously and said she had one more gift for Emma but she had to share it with Hannah, Brianna, and Uncle Chandler.   
  
  
Emma looked at her wondering what it could possibly be. Monica took a hold of Chandler's hand and announced that she too was expecting a baby. Hannah shrieked happily because her mommy was gonna have a baby just like she told Phoebe she wished for. Rachel and Phoebe squealed and started talking excitedly about how they all got to be pregnant together. Jack and Judy were all smiles they were going to have two new grandchildren to spoil. Nora smiled too she was going to have another grandchild to spoil too.   
  
  
Emma was the happiest of all. She was home not in that stupid hospital. Aaron Carter was at her party. She got a ton of presents. Everyone she loved was here with her. She was going to have a baby sister and two new baby cousins. Emma smiled today had been the best day of her life.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: My 9 year old niece gave me the idea for Aaron Carter and Lizzie McGuire! They're her favs. Kirk Cameron well what can I say I had a huge crush on him and Tom Selleck back in the eighties when I was a teen! I picked Kirk for Monica's teen crush because I thought Tom would be too weird! One he wasn't a teen and he was Richard so it would have been weird! LOL Emma's homecoming sounded more like a birthday party but hey I though she deserved it after being near death! :) This fic is basically done unless you all would like to see a epilogue! Read, review and let me know if you'd like to see an epilogue! Thanx and Happy reading everyone!! 


	10. Chapter 10: The Epilogue

I got this idea from an old episode of The Hugleys that I was watching tonight.  
  
This story takes in the future Chandler and Monica have been married for 8 years and have two children. 6 year old Hannah and 4 year old Brianna. Ross and Rachel have been married for 3 years. Emma is 7 Ben is 15 and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe have been married for a year.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Hannah and Brianna Bing, and Brenda, and Dr. Prescott are mine.  
  
Title: Precious Lives  
Summery: Something terrible takes place in the Geller/Bing families  
  
Rated PG13: This story contains serious subject matter  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Epilogue   
  
  
Three months have passed since Emma's homecoming. Monica sat at her kitchen table with a very pregnant Rachel. "I swear this baby is gonna be in here forever" Rachel whined as she rubbed her belly. "Don't worry Rach you'll have her soon" Monica said with a smile. "Yeah well just think this will be you in a few month" she replied. "Don't remind me" Monica groaned as she rubbed her small belly. "Hey you and Ross could just do it " Monica said. "All he had to do was kiss you last time and your water broke" she said giggling.   
  
  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ha ha funny Mon" she said. All of a sudden yelling could be heard. Emma came running out of Hannah and Brianna's bedroom. "Mommy is my baby sister gonna look like a dinosaur" she asked. "No honey of course not why would you think that" Rachel asked "Because Hannah said the baby will look like a dinosaur because daddy likes them so much" she whined. Monica had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "Hannah come out here" Monica called to her daughter.   
  
  
  
Hannah came out of her room. "Yes mommy" she asked innocently. "Sweeite why did you tell your cousin that her baby sister was gonna look like a dinosaur" she asked. "Well she said my baby brother or sister as gonna be funny lookin because daddy is always trying to be funny" she whined. "Emma did you say that" Rachel asked "yes mommy but she said" Rachel stopped her. "No buts honey you were both" She stopped when she felt a sharp pain across her stomach. "We're both what mommy" Emma asked.   
  
  
Monica looked at Rachel. "Rach hun are you okay" she asked. "No Mon I...I think you'd better page Ross" she whimpered. "Oh my God Rachel is it time" she asked jumping to her feet. Rachel nodded. Monica grabbed the phone and paged Ross. "Mommy" Hannah said "What's going on" she asked. "Aunt Rachel is having her baby" Monica said. "Yay!" both Hannah and Emma yelled.  
  
  
  
Chandler walked in and Hannah ran over to him. "Daddy guess what" she squealed. "What angel" he asked as he set his briefcase down and picked her up. "Mommy said Aunt Rachel is having her baby now" she said excitedly. He looked over at Rachel who sat at the kitchen table. Monica was kneeling in front of her talking softly. "Mon is...is she in labor" he asked. Monica nodded. "Yes I've paged Ross already" she told him. She slowly stood up. "Remind me to never kneel down while I'm 5 months pregnant" she groaned. "Chandler come help Rach with her breathing while I get Joey and Pheebs" she instructed him.   
  
  
  
Monica ran across the hall and into the apartment. "Guys Rachel is in labor" she told them. Joey jumped up and helped Phoebe who was also 5 months pregnant to her feet. The trio went back across the hall. Rachel was breathing through another contraction as she held Chandler's hand. Once it ended he helped her to her feet as Monica rounded up the girls.   
  
  
  
Sometime later at the hospital Rachel was up in Labor and Delivery with Chandler and Monica. Emma, Hannah and Brianna whined because they wanted to stay but they were now in the waiting room watching cartoons with Joey and Phoebe. "I hate Ross I'm so gonna kill him once he gets here" Rachel cried as she breathed through another contraction. "I know" Monica said. "In about 4 months I'll wanna kill Chandler too" she said smiling as she rubbed her stomach. "Oh boy can't wait for that" Chandler mumbled.   
  
  
Ross came running into the room out of breath. "Its about time you got here" Rachel whined. "I'm sorry sweeite" he said as he kissed her forehead. The doctor came in and examined Rachel. "Well are you ready to become a mommy again" she asked with a smiled. Rachel nodded as she began to push. Several minutes and several pushed later the sweet sound of a crying newborn filled the room. "Congratulations its a girl" the doctor said as she set the baby on Rachel's stomach. "Hey you" Rachel whispered. "Oh Ross isn't she beautiful." "Just like you and Emma" He whispered.   
  
  
  
Ross went out and got the gang. They followed him back to the room. "Guys meet Christina Karen Geller" He whispered as he sat on the small bed next to Rachel. Emma was in awe when she saw her tiny baby sister 's arms. She looked at Hannah "I told you she wasn't gonna look like a dinosaur" she said sticking her tongue out. "What?" Ross asked "Don't ask" both Rachel and Monica said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Four months later the gang was back in the same room with Monica who had a baby boy Chandler Daniel Bing and Phoebe had a baby girl Lily Elaine Tribbiani. Rachel sat on the edge of Monica's bed with 4 month old Chrissy. A few tears slid silently down her face. "Rach what's wrong" Monica asked as she cuddled her new son. "Oh Mon I'm just so happy" she cried. "You and Pheebs each have a beautiful baby and Emma" she whispered as she looked at her daughter. "We almost lost her" she whispered. "I know and I'm sorry it ever happened" Chandler said as he sat down next to his wife and new son. Rachel looked at him. "You know it was you that brought her back to us" she said. "Me" he asked. "Yeah you were the one with her when she woke up, it was your voice that brought her back" she whispered as more tears filled her eyes. "Thank you" she said through her tears.  
  
  
  
Chandler hugged her. "You're welcome Rach" he said softly. Rachel smiled as she looked around the room at Monica and Chandler with their new baby, Joey and Phoebe with their new baby and Ross trying his best to entertain his nieces and his daughter. She looked at Emma and thought about how close she came to losing her all those months ago and how glad she was that she hadn't lost her. She sighed happily as she continued to watch her oldest daughter playing with her daddy and her cousins. "Could this day be any happier" Rachel said mocking Chandler. Everyone laughed but Rachel she still watched Emma she thanked God for her and Chrissy every day.   
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well there ya go the epilogue you all wanted! I hope its good! I hope you all like it! Read review! Pretty Please! Let me know what ya thought! Thanx 


End file.
